Electrified (i.e. Hybrid/Electric) and fuel-cell vehicles exhibit different noise characteristics from conventional combustion engine powered vehicles. Tonal noise (sometimes referred to as “whine noise”) induced by electric motors/generators in these vehicles can be disturbing for occupants of the vehicle in various driving conditions because of an absence of background engine noise associated with, for example, acceleration, deceleration, and braking conditions. A tonal noise has pitch over a narrow band of frequencies. Humans are good at selectively hearing tonal noise when immersed in broadband noise despite the tonal noises being relatively quiet compared to broadband noises. Because they stand out, tonal noises tend to be more annoying and/or distracting than the broadband noises.